What if Rose never told Mason where Strigoe were
by Livinglife011
Summary: what would have happend if Rose never told mason where the strigoi were would they have gone further or well they be inturrupted. read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_A revised chapter one :D_

_This was my first fanfic and when I reread it I relised how badly I wrote it so I revised it and here is the new and improved version of it I added more detail. And corrected mistakes so review and let me know what you think _

_Summary: this is the story of Rose and Mason getting hot and heavy in frostbite will they go all the way or will they even get that far._

_P.s: there's a lemon but im marking it soo if you don't want to read it then you can just skip over it._

_Diclaimer: Richelle mead Owns the characters I just own the plot _

**RPOV**

Uhhhh! What does he see her really I mean I know that Tasha can probably give him everything he ever wanted but still she wasn't that pretty and uhh what am I saying she's perfect for him. I frowned at the thought of her in his arms

I was off in my own world when I suddenly I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Mason remembering what I told him yesterday I quickly grabbed his arm and started leading to my room.

"Well hello to you too," Mason said with an amused expression on his face

I quickly replied by saying " come on wasn't the deal that we would go somewhere tonight for some privacy," I told him emphasizing the word "privacy"

"I figured that it was off considering that you were drunk yesterday," Mason said with a smirk.

I ignored his comment and led him to my room all I just kept saying to myself "if Dimitri can move on and have fun then I can too." This is good mason is safe he cares about me.

We finally made it to my room and as soon as I closed the door I wrapped my arms around Mason and pulled him down closer to my face. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waste. Then his face got serious and looked straight in my eyes and asked "you sure about this?"

I smiled Mason always the gentleman his mother raised him right. I looked up at him and nodded. And with that there was no holding back Mason smashed his lips to mine and I kissed back he then slid his hands down from the small of my back to my butt wear he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. And he led us to my bed not breaking the kiss he laid us down on my bed. He was on top of me being careful not to put all of his weight on me.

This was good I needed this I needed to be touched again I needed to forget about all my worries.

By this time Mason had moved his hands. One was behind my neck supporting me and the other had gone under my shirt to hold my breast gently then brought his hand back down my stomach to pull my shirt off I let him thinking I might as well show him a little something he threw my shirt wear it hit the door and fell down to the floor

He then proceeded to send kisses down my neck then up again to my mouth.

I felt masons hand move down my back and stomach to my jeans then I broke the kiss grabbing his hands I didn't want to go that far using Mason like this was bad enough but doing that was just a whole new level he looked up at me and asked "too much?"

I looked at him and nodded. He was so nice he didn't even try to push he just nodded and went back to kissing me I was okay with it I mean after all mason was one of my best friends and I did promise him.

Mason and I got back into our hot make out session but he didn't try to push past kissing. I had to admit mason was a great kisser. And his hands were making magic on my breast. I moaned loudly. when suddenly the door burst open and scared the shit out of Mason and me.

Mason jumped back and pushed himself far away to the foot board of my as I sat up and laid back against the head board when I turned my head I saw a very pissed off Russian. CRAP!

**DPOV**

I was going to talk to Rose. Her attitude was way out of line no matter what feelings I have for her she has to understand that she can't just talk to people like that it was rude and disrespectful.

I was looking for her everywhere. where the hell could she be. I haven't seen that Mason kid around so I assume there together. I growled at the thought I want her to be with someone her own age, but just the thought of her being in the arms of another man made my blood boil I have know idea how im going to watch her date other guys. It was hard enough when other guys flirted with her. "_STOP DIMITRI" _I yelled at myself I can do this ahh! Why is that she is the only one that can test myself control. I took a deep breath and tried to think of anything else but mine and Roses relationship God but how I longed for her lips to be on mine again her soft beautiful lips.

After searching everywhere for her I gave up and just decided to go to her room.

I was about to knock on her door when I heard a very loud moan. WHAT THE HELL! My blood boiled I grabbed the knob and started pushing the door open when something got caught in the door I look down to see MY Roza's shirt. In a rage I threw open the door to see Mason on top of MY! Roza! They sprang apart quickly looking shocked and terrified.

I walked across the room to where they were and looked directly at Mason who was now at the foot board of Roza's bed he looked up at me in complete and utter terror. I smiled inside at that. I kept my face level and told him sternly "boys are not allowed to be in the girls dorm rooms, " then I turned to face rose who looked shock " didn't I just tell you that not but one hour ago Miss Hathaway," she didn't say anything I suspect she was still shocked.

Then Mason spoke up "sorry guardian Belivok we were just... just looking for privacy," he all but stuttered

I turned to look at him and said "nonetheless you are not allowed in the girls dorms now I suggest you leave now! Before I report this little incident," he got up quick and left in a flash. Leaving me and rose alone. I took a deep breath. Control Dimitri control I chanted in my head

**RPOV**

After Mason left Dimitri walked to the door that mason left open and closed and locked it. Then he threw me my shirt and told me to put it on after I pulled my shirt on he grabbed a chair and sat it in front of me. He stared at me and his guardian mask was off and he looked Pissed but then I looked into his eyes and saw hurt and anger written all over his face.

I thought maybe he just might be jealous then he finally spoke and asked "what was that?" he practically growled

I thought it was obvious I making out with Mason no matter what I just saw in Dimitri's eyes I was still pissed from before. So in true rose Hathaway style I answered with attitude and said "nothing,"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really, because it didn't seem like nothing how could you do that especially after..." he stopped himself and just looked away

"After what?" I asked anxiously

"Nothing its nothing," he said

That pissed me off even more! Damn it! Why couldn't he just admit it? Why does he have to be so difficult? WHY! I really mad now I stood up from the bed and yelled "that's why I'm tired of waiting for you. I'm tired of this you say one thing but you do something that is the opposite, your hot and then your cold Dimitri you say you care about me you say you love me. But when it comes down to it you won't even own up to it. Now I want to know why!" I yelled looking down at him. Why couldn't he understand?

He stood up too "Because this cant happen rose I love you! I do but this cant happen we'll be guarding Lissa in less the a year and we cant get caught up with each other we just cant." He said the last part in a whisper that was barely audible.

It was then that I realized just how close we were. His face was so close mine. I found myself tiptoeing to his face and him leaning down his dark brown eyes looking into my soul. and with that we kissed I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him close and he did the same to my waist he kissed me a sweet love filled kiss. Then he threw me down on my bed not forcefully but enough to get me on my back. He pulled back and looked in to my eyes I looked back and I saw love nothing but love. He was giving in he was admitting to our love even if it was for this one moment I needed to at least know that he cared. He leaned down abit asking for permission I nodded.

***LEMON STARTS HERE* **

He crushed his lips to mine and this time the kiss was filled to passion and lust he grabbed my shirt and pulled it off I did the same with his. One by one items of clothing came off until I was completely naked and all he had was on was his boxers he started squeezing my breast and I moaned in pleasure he sent kisses down my jaw then I rolled us over so that I was onto of him I straddled him while his hand held my hips then up to squeeze my breast I moaned in pleasure I then felt his something hard under me I smiled and bent down to kiss his chest while moving around my hip in a circle teasing him. I heard him moan a loud and long moan. I went down and pulled his boxers of to reveal a BIG surprise waiting for me Whoa! Umm how is this thing going to fit in me? Dimitri saw my shock and said "don't worry Roza we don't..." I cut him off by crushing my lips to him he flipped us over him on top of me he pulled back and looked in my eyes while asking " are you sure," I nodded I wanted this I wanted dimitri to be the guy I gave my everything to I needed to.

Then I felt him enter me slowly I closed my eyes as I felt the sharp pain I gasped wow I had heard that it hurt at first but this was a little un expected. He immediately stopped "Roza I think we should stop" he said

I opened my eyes and looked at him shaking my head and said " no I want this keep going," with that he started to go into me deeper I dug my nails against the pain but then I felt it the pleasure I think he sensed my change in mood because then he pulled back and slowly start to rock us together I moaned in pleasure and then he started to thrust deeper and harder into me I yelped each and every time we quickened our pace and changed our position so that I was sitting him and his arms held me up as I reached my peak and I exploded in to ecstasy and soon after he did too

We collapsed me onto of him. With him still inside of me.

***LEMON ENDS***

I didn't want to be apart from him this felt so right this closeness I kissed my head and whispered " I love you Roza," I looked up and gave him a kiss

Then I rested my head on his forehead and said " I love you too Comrade."

_**So what do you think review please let me know :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Revised chapter two REVIEW! _

_Disclaimer: richelle mead owns everything I just own the plot _

**RPOV**

I was rudely awakened by someone yelling and banging on my door I groaned and trying to find something to throw at the door, but what I felt was most defiantly not my pillow I looked up and saw Dimitri. Huh? Oh yea well that it explains why I'm soar. Just then I heard the impatient knocks uhh. What the hell! With an equally annoyed look on Dimitris face I sat up and reluctantly pulled out of his arms. Immediately I missed them he had the same look.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

UHHHH! What the hell is so important that someone had to interrupt me and my Russian god? Then I hear it Lissa's voice and she seemed kind of upset so I gave Dimitri an apologetic look and got up and through on my silk robe I Liss bought me. Dimitri got up and hid in the bathroom.

As soon as I opened the door in came a very angry Lissa I looked at her through my tired eyes and asked "what's up Liss?"

She looked at me questionably and then smirked "too much fun with mason I see,"

I smiled at her if only she knew. then I remembered that she came banging to my room what was so important that she needed to come at this time of the... then I saw that clock it was barely about to be 3 A.M. hmmm really I thought it was later. Well I guess making love for the first time tired me out then I saw Liss staring at me I shook off her look and asked once again "what's up Liss?"

Her face suddenly grew angry "UHH! It's Christian he's still pissed about the Adrian thing and refuses to talk to me. And what's even worse is that I have to go to the ball and he won't even talk to me AHHH!" She spat

Then she brightened and looked at me with pleading eyes. I automatically knew what she wanted and no way was I being sucked into this then I felt through the bond how desperate she was I sighed and nodded and she squealed in happiness

"YAY! Okay I have to go get ready I'll see you down in the lobby in hmm? Let's say two hours," I nodded and with that she left.

I got up and locked the door and I turned around to see Dimitri walking out of the bathroom he looked at me and smiled I smiled back and he pulled me into his arms.

I sighed in contentment knowing that I had to take a shower I looked up and gave him a quick peck and walked into the bathroom turning the water on letting it get warmed up I saw Dimitri standing in the door way

He looked at me with a smirk "mind if join you?"

I shot him my man eater smile and said "not at all comrade"

I untied the robe and very slowly slid it down my shoulders while peeking at him over my shoulder with a sultry smile. I let it fall down and got into the shower. Turning it to a warm temperature I stood there letting the water turn from cold to Luke warm. I felt Dimitris long large arms wrap around me with my back towards him. I leaned onto him and laid back letting the water hit my chest I felt him lean down and plant small butterfly kisses down my neck. Then he slowly started to wash my hair then my body with his huge hands that made magical circles in my body I turned around to face him and crushed his lips to mine god how I loved his lips on mine he broke away as I pouted he chuckled and whispered into my ear " don't start something you can't finish" I laughed and we just continued our shower

We finished our shower and got out but when I reached for my towel Dimitri grabbed it before I had a chance "allow me" he said. He got down on his knees drying my feet then working is way up massaging my calves. He paid special attention to my thighs rotating his thumbs in circles It felt amazing. I moaned involuntarily. He stopped and got up kissing me with so much passion. He dried my upper body as we kissed him making me moan more and more.

He pulled back and laid his forehead to mine. "If I don't go now I won't leave at all" he whispered he wrapped the towel around me and gave me one last peck before he changed.

We kissed good bye and he stealthily snuck out of my room and now I had to get ready for what I hoped would be a quick party so I could get back into the arms of the love of my life.

**DPOV **

I must have been glowing as I walked back to my room I had the biggest grin on my face, but then again how could I not I woke up from the most restful nap right next to the most beautiful woman and she was all mine.

I got to my room where I quickly changed into my guardian attire I was guarding the party Rose and Lissa were going to. I wondered what Rose was going to where she would look amazing in anything I smiled at the thought of my Roza.

I made my way to the party and got to my position on the wall next to guardian Gray he was a young guardian which was why he didn't have a specific moroi to guard. It was about five minutes later when Rose and the princess walked in both looking amazing and taking the party by storm. Rose was wearing the dress Tasha gave her and may I say it looked good on her. It showed off all of her curves. "DAMN! Hathaway is too hot for her own good." Guardian Gray said. His eyes looking lustfully at Rose. I glared at him. And smiled as he shrunk back to his post. I looked around and saw about every other man in the room looking at Rose with the same look. I suddenly grew self conscious Rose could have any man she wanted and she was with me a Daphire.

No Dimitri stop she said that she loves you and you trust her

There was some sort of commotion that died down then I saw him

Ivashkov he was making his way across the room to where Rose was and. What did he want with my Roza? He Handed her a Glass of Champagne She didn't drink it though they were talking and Ivashkov kept getting closure and closure my hands clenched why wasn't she moving away?

That when I saw Janine swoop in out of nowhere and causing a little bit of a scene by Pulling her away from him. It was a little bit too obvious but at least she got rose away from Adrian. I walked past him and shot him a glare he just smirked and with that I walked out to go find rose.

_Soo what do you thinks remember to shoot me some ideas I kind of know where I want to take the story just to spice it up but I still want to hear everybody's opinions review or message me :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 revised _

_Disclaimer: richelle mead owns the characters I just own the plot _

**DPOV**

I walked out of the ballroom to go find Rose. Whatever Janine is going to say to Rose It is not going to be good. Knowing Rose she is not going to be happy no matter what Janine has to say I was about to round a corner when I hear Janine and I decided to pull back and not show myself until there done talking.

"Don't you even think about it Rose. You don't know how difficult it is to have a child. You are too young. You haven't even been out in the real world." Janine yelled

Wow well that was a downer to my mood. Did Rose want children? Hmmm? Maybe that's why she's interested in can give her something I can't. he could give her a family. Of course I wanted children too but if couldn't have them with Rose than I didn't want them at all.

Then I realized that Rose and Janine weren't talking anymore. Then Janine walked past me and I took that as a cue to show myself to Rose. I looked at her and she just looked stunned. I finally asked "do you want to talk about it."

She just glanced up at me and said "not here." And with that she walked off.

I knew that she wanted me to follow her so I waited a couple of minutes before going to her room where I knew she'd be I opened the door knowing it be unlocked.

I walked into the room with Rose struggling to get to the zipper in the back of her dress. It was pretty amusing she couldn't reach the zipper for the life of her. I laughed a she just turned around clearly frustrated. "uhh! It's not funny!"

I chuckled softly and walked over to her and slid the zipper down her back slowly making sure that the tips of my fingers grazed down her back. She shivered I smiled at the reactions I brought to her. The zipper was all the way undone and the only thing that was holding the dress up were Roses hands.

I rested my hands on her bare shoulders. Then she turned around and looked me in the eyes and just like that dropped the dress to her feet. God she was magnificent. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She pulled me down to the bed with her as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was careful not to put my full body weight onto her because I knew she would be soar from what we had done just a couple of hours ago after all I was her first. Right? Well that didn't matter she was mine now. I had her pinned down in the middle of a passionate kiss when I heard the door burst open. Too say I was shocked was an understatement I turned to see who the intruder was. And Mason Ashford was standing there in the door way.

**RPOV**

All of a sudden the door burst open and I turned my head and Mason was standing there. he ran towards us and grabbed Dimitri and pulled him off of me and threw him to the ground I wrapped the sheets around me and tried to pull Mason away but holding the sheet up and trying to pull two guys off of each other was a real bitch. I mean Mason had Dimitri pinned and sure Dimitri was strong but I could tell that he was holding back he didn't want to hurt mason.

Finally I gave up on the sheets and wrapped my arms around Mason's waist and ripped him off of Dimitri.

"You sick bastard how dare you take advantage of her! Your own student! What do you get some kind of thrill ride forcing yourself on her?" Mason yelled

"Mason stop he wasn't doing anything I didn't want" I said still holding him back by his waist

Mason abruptly stopped and grabbed my wrist and pushed them down. And turned around too look at me "you cheated on me!" he yelled

Dimitri finally stood up and walked to close the door. I looked at mason and said "no we were never together"

"You led me on you kissed me and I thought maybe you and I had something but I guess I was completely wrong… with your mentor you've been screwing your own mentor…hmm I guess the rumors about you were…"

I walked up to him and slapped him "how dare you. You know I'm not like that." Dimitri grabbed the sheets that were now on the ground and put them around me trying to cover me up. I smiled on the inside he didn't want anybody else seeing me like that. Then I saw his face his nose was bleeding not broken but bleeding.

Mason let out a humorous laugh "I thought I knew you but obviously not since you're fucking your mentor," and with that he walked out angrily.

I quickly got dressed and was on my way to the door when I saw Dimitri standing there with an expecting look on his face.

I looked him in the eyes and said "what" more than a little annoyed

"Roza you're going to go after him after that?" he said sounding equally annoyed

"Yes he's one of my best friends and I care for him I just cant leave things like this he deserves better."

His face softened and he nodded and gave me one last kiss goodbye.

I walked around for what seemed like forever I was looking for mason everywhere and I couldn't find him. I had to explain to him what happened that I love Dimitri and that I do still care for him but like a brother. 'O yea rose that will really make him feel better' I thought but it was the truth and I needed mason to know the truth I just hoped to god that he would understand he had too after searching everywhere inside i finally decided to check outside and on my search i found christian sitting in the snow i looked down at him as asked "what are you doing here?"

Christian looked up and said "probably the same thing you are avoiding someone,"

I felt bad for him but hell it was his fault he didn't trust Lissa. Lissa of all people i mean come on now she's a saint. "Actually I was looking for Mason have you seen him"

He got up and brushed snow off his pants and said "yea come on he and Mia and Eddie told me there were going to the front,"

I followed him silently we were a few yards away from the front gate when it opened suddenly and then i saw mason in the driver's seat of the van i ran with Christian right behind me I stopped the door just as Eddie was about to close it and pulled it open "What the fuck do you think you are doing!" i yelled

"Were going to find the strigoi and kill them," Eddie said viciously

"You don't even know where they are your going to get yourselves killed!"

"Yea you guys don't be stupid" Christian said when he finally reached my side

"We can take them and besides i heard you and Belivok say they were in Spokane."

I froze when i saw Masons look of hurt and anger "listen were going no matter what you say so you either stay or you don't" Mason said in a cold voice

I reluctantly got in the car and Christian followed as soon as the door closed mason sped off. I was hoping i could get some since into him before we get too far away from the wards we had two moroi in the car and one of them was Royal Christian maybe an Ozera but the Guardians will not be to happy when they find him missing.

_**Alright so chapter 3 i had some time let me know what you think good? Bad? Crap?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mkay guys so this I really don't feel like retyping the whole story of when rose and the others are captured and escaped so when you see *** that means that was the scene in frost bite so here we go chapter 4 :) enjoy **_

_**I own nothing.**_

**DPOV**

Where could she have been? It's been three hours since she left her room and to go look for Ashford. She was being a good friend by going to go look for him and explain, but I still couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that she would be alone with him. I was walking around looking for her when Guardian Petrov came running to me she looked frazzled and worried. She quickly asked "have you seen Rose?"

"No guardian Petrov I been looking for her as well" I said a little worried why was she looking for her? I wondered

"We can't find Rose, Ozera, Ashford, Castille, or Rinaldi were afraid they might have gone to Spokane"

What? How? Rose would never.

**DPOV **

We were all going back to the academy and were on the plane waiting. Rose hadn't spoken a word to anybody. She just sat there and stared blankly into space. I couldn't blame her really she witnessed one her best friends murdered and had her first kills all in a matter of minutes. It still amazed me that she did it. I knew rose was an amazing fighter but dang. Everybody was surprised. I sat next to Rose on the plane.

I hadn't left her side I couldn't she was the love of my life and I couldn't just leave her so I just stayed by her side and waited for that moment that I knew was going to come. We finally took off and Rose rested her head on the window and soon fell asleep I took the opportunity to go talk to Alberta about rose's tattooing ceremony I was going to ask if she could push it back further rose wasn't ready especially in her state of mind. I talked with Alberta for quite abit and she nodded in agreement. Just as I was about to go back to my seat Alberta brought me back will come back to you," I got up looking at her with a puzzled look she just nodded and went down and whispered in my ear" don't worry she back to her book I walked away thinking about what she ment does she know about me and rose. And she hadn't told anyone. I reached my seat just as the seatbelt light went on and signaled that we were landing. Rose was sitting up and looking out the window I just sat and waited for us to finally be back at the academy I hoped that maybe rose would come around if she was back in a comfortable place the princess was get quite worried about rose and every time somebody would try to talk to rose she would just walk away. So I decided not to mess with it until she was ready to tell me on her own. But I was getting worried as well.

Finally the wheels touched ground and we were home. We got up and I got mine and roses carryon luggage and walked toward the stairs get off the plain I noticed and black Limo (not stretch) outside the window across the aisle I just thought it was one of the royals. I signaled for rose to let her know we were her she sighed and got up I let her walk in front of me as soon as we came to the door the cold January air hit us it felt amazing as we walked down the stairs I looked over to the car and there leaning against the hood was a Mori about 18 or 19 he was about 6"5 with long dark brown hair I'll admit he was handsome for a mori and fit. As we walked out he stood off of the car and looked at rose.

She was looking at the ground and when she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked up and saw the tall mori. She gasped and ran toward him with tears in her eyes. He opened his arms and embraced her. She dug her face in his shirt as he did the same to neck holding her tight while she hung on to him for dear life. My heart fell I wanted to be the one to hold and comfort her. The guardians nodded toward his guardians and Janine just smiled and nodded. Who was this guy?

**RPOV**

We were finally back home I wasn't to happy it hurt too much knowing that I would be here without mason. He came back to save me and it got him killed. Hell he wouldn't even have been there if it wasn't for me. I hurt him. But he still came back for me. The plane unfourtantly landed and I sighed and got up as Dimitri got out bags I loved him but I just wasn't ready to face him or anybody I hadn't spoken and I know people are getting worried but I can't it just hurts to much. I walked down the stairs and looked up and there stood my best friend (besides Lissa) Alexander Ivashkov I ran immediately he was always there for me even at the worst times lissa had been too but there are just something's you can't tell your best girlfriend. I started feeling the tears in my eyes and buried my face in his shirt letting all my tears fall he embraced me fully and hugged me just as tight. He whispered soothing words in my ear. God it felt so good to be in his arms Xander was my rock me and him had dated and well he was my only real boyfriend we had broken up because I ran away with lissa I mean I really did love Xander but lissa was more important me and Xander had been through allot of ups and downs but he was always there for me to lean on and a shoulder to cry on.

It wasn't long until Xander started to lead me to my room where he layed with me in my bed and soon my crying became into quiet sobs then I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

**DPOV**

I watched as the love of my life walked away in the arms of another man I knew she didn't do it on purpose but it hurt watching him comfort her. Why wouldn't she talk to me or let me comfort her. Who was this person comforting my Roza? I don't know but I will soon find out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mkay so here's chapter 5 yay! Lol what do you thInk of Xander (Alexander) hehe good? Bad? Let me know :) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Xander :) **_

**RPOV**

I woke up still in the arms of my childhood sweetheart. I can't believe he stayed the whole night with me. What am I saying of course he did Its Xander? He always had a funny way of showing up when I needed him most.

As If sensing that I was awake he opened his eyes and looked at me trying to hide the worry but it was there I saw it he knew how much I hated when people worried about me. Me and Xander just layed there looking at each other. When he finally found the right words to say.

"How are you feeling" he asked

"I feel a lot better now" I said sitting up and walking towards the bathroom. It was true I did feel a lot better after letting It all out. When Xander didn't say anything I spoke up as I walked out of my bathroom "so what are you doing here?" I asked

He laughed and smiled his 100 watt smile "Lissa called and told me everything she was kind of shocked to hear that I was already on my way over here. I told her that I knew something was up I just didn't know what so that I was coming to see If everything was okay" I laughed I told you he always knew when something was wrong almost like we were bonded but not really. Xander was always the one I'd go to when I and Lisa had money problems and every time he would pull through no matter how much. And the only question he would ever ask is if I was safe nothing more. Also Xander wasn't like any normal Mori he was trained and In good shape one night I caught him sneaking Into the gym to train ever since then well the rest Is self explanatory. We broke up because Lissa was what was Important at the time and he understood so since then we just stayed friends and he never pushed anything on me. Thinking about It made me smile then frown as I thought about DImItrI and how much it must have hurt him watching me being comforted by another man. I would have to explain everything to him loved Xander of course he was my first love but me what me and Dimitri had was so much more every touch we shared was like a warm fire. I looked up and saw Xanders eyes watching me curiously "what?" I asked

"Oh nothing hey you up for sparring I want to see how long it takes you to beat me" he said

I smiled and nodded quickly changing then we made our way to the gym we walked in the quiet silence until we reached the gym and made our to the mats before we even got there Xander grabbed me and pulled me to the ground tickling my side I yelled and laughed. And pleaded for him to stop. When suddenly we heard the gym doors close I looked up and saw Dimitri standing there mouth open in shock.

**DPOV**

I finally found out who this kid was his name was Alexander Ivashkov a royal mori who graduated last year. Apparently he and Roza were close before she ran away with the princess. This thought burned me he was here EX and she allowed him to comfort her over me. Well he has known her longer and well she just might feel more comfortable with him but it still hurt I wanted to be the one to help her to hold her. I need to blow off some steam so made my way to the gym I expected it to be empty since all the guardians were getting everything in order. I walked toward the gym and I could hear laughing and screams from rose quickly opened the doors and that when I saw Alexander grabbing and tickling rose she was laughing and smiling and telling him to stop. It shocked me just how quickly rose was starting to be more like rose considering yesterday she was just a person who just sat and ate now she was laughing and smiling all because of him it made me jealous and happy all at the same time.

Then the door slipped from my hands and closed Rose and Alexander both looked up and scrambled to their feet I then quickly composed myself.

Rose spoke first "Dimitri." She said almost in shock but most of all guilt.

"Glad to see your feeling better Rose" I said walking toward them I stuck my hand out to shake Alexander's.

"I'm Alexander Ivashkov." He said shaking my hand he seemed like a nice boy but I still didn't like the fact that he knew Roza better than me.

"Nice to meet you lord Ivashkov" I said politely

"Please just call me Alexander" he said back with a small smile I then turned toward rose who hadn't said a word yet

"Were going to have your molnija ceremony tomorrow" I said her face fell slightly but she nodded "your welcome to come as well Lord... Alexander" he nodded and turned to rose

"Well I better go my parents are probably wondering where I was last night." He said with a smile.

My heart fell he spent the night with her I know why she must have been crying all night it wrong of him but it still hurt.

Roses eyes widened in fear and Alexander's statement " Your parents are here and I haven't even gone to say hi?" she questioned Alexander grinned and nodded "OMG Xander your mom is going to kill me!" she knew his parent of course I had heard they were close but wow rose actually cared what somebody thought of her.

Alexander Laughed "Relax Rosa Ellos saben que paso,*" he said I think it what Spanish but what caught my attention was his nickname for her it was almost like the nickname I had for her. Only he had the nick name first. Suddenly the gym doors burst open and then there stood to Mori male and female I suspected them to be Alexander's parents.

"ROSAMARÍA PORQUE NO ME A VENIDO A VER ME!" * The women said again Spanish and this time they used Rose's Full name.

Rose ran toward them and gave them a big hug "Perdona me*. I didn't know yall were here." She said with a smile.

They all started chatting away in Spanish I was still in shock that rose knew Spanish. Then they started walking out the doors and soon they were gone and I was left alone. Then the doors burst open with rose running through them she ran up to me and on me wrapping her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist she crushed her lips to mine and the put her head on my shoulder and whispered " I love you Comrade"

I smiled and whispered back " I love you too I'm glad your back" she pulled away with one more quick peck then left with a nod.

I smiled she loves me. Then the thought of her laughing and smiling with Ivashkov's family. No harm done right she loves me. I kept repeating to myself as I worked out.

_***they know what happen**_

_***Rosemarie why haven't you come to see me!**_

_***Forgive me **_

_**Haha i couldnt resist adding in some spanish. I figured for once Dimitri should be the one not knowing what rose is saying haha :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Uhhh I know I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've updated but I couldn't bring myself to write, but I'm back. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing all writes go to Richelle Mead _

**DPOV**

It's been two weeks and I've only seen Roza once and that was at molnija ceremony and even then Alexander was glued by her side. It pained me to see that she sees more comfort in him then in me. I love her so much but I don't want to push her. I wanted her to come to me when and if she wanted too.

I found myself going to the gym I have been going there a lot this past week to get rid of all this frustration in my I go into the gym and then I hear the most beautiful voice ever then It went silent I continued to walk toward where the voice was coming from eager to see who it was then my heart fell as I saw the most heart breaking thing ever I see my Roza in Alexander's arms as he kisses her and she is allowing him too. I drop my bag unintentionally and the sound breaks Alexander and rose apart I see shock and guilt in Roses eyes.

**RPOV**

I've been spending most of my time with Xander he brings comfort to me and I couldn't bear to see Dimitri every time I saw him I just thought of mason and that hurt too much I loved Dimitri yes but it was him and me being together that killed mason and I thought of what else would happen if anyone else found out what chaos would happen I didn't want to know. So I tried to keep away from Dimitri this past week it hurt all I wanted to do was jump in his arms and have him make love to me. I couldn't because with the thought of Dimitri I think of Mason and I just wanted to forget about mason and the whole situation.

I and Xander were in the gym when pulled out my latest song that I wrote to show to Xander as he was reading I began to sing as I sat down on the mat.

" how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home" 

(Wake me up)

I open my eyes in shock startled when I hear Xanders voice. But I continue to sing

Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more

I sit and just listen to his solo listen to his words and looking into his eyes I feel myself involuntarily leaning towards him.  
bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

I lean in toward Xander as he wraps his arms around me I think maybe I could be

With Xander. Xander was safe and comforting. Then I kiss him there's no spark

But I tell myself that it will come eventually.

Then me and Xander hear a loud thump and we spring apart I look up and see Dimitri standing there looking heartbroken dimirti my eyes widen with guilt I can't believe he saw that I was supposed to be with him and here I am kissing my best friend.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt umm I just go then." He says and quickly picks his bag up and walks out. I turn toward Xander and tell him to stay there and that I would be back.

I start running in the direction of where I thought Dimitri was going and I was right I found him in the cabin where Tasha stayed. When I walked in Dimitri turns to look at me and ask in a completely broken voice "Why?" I step back tears pooling in my eyes

"I'm sorry Dimitri but it's just that Xander was there and well he's the better choice for I'm sorry I really did love you" I told him fighting back the tears

"Did? As in past tense?" he says startled

"yes Dimitri did it just hurts too much every time I look at you to see that we would never be able to be seen in front of others and with Xander he has what I want and need I'm sorry." I tell him trying to hide the truth from him some of it was true right?

" I see rose well then from here then out I will be your mentor and only that I will keep my emotions in tact but I still want be near year so I will be staying at the academy is that alright" I nod my head and turn around trying to hide my screaming emotions telling me to go to him and be in his arms I turn my head to him "I'm sorry I'll see you at training," and with that as soon as I am out of his sight I bolt for my room where I throw myself in bed burying myself in my pillow to muffle out my cries so no one hears them. I cry until I eventually tire and fall into a dreamless and broken sleep.

**DPOV**

I stand there looking at the place where Roza stood then falling onto the bed and bury my face in my hands and small trickles of tears began to fall. All I can think is why couldn't I see that she needed me I didn't go to her why didn't I comfort her I thought she would come back to me always. I thought that she loved me as much as I loved her. No scratch that love not loved I love her but she doesn't love me.

I am pulled out of my mental babble by a gasp "Dimka are alright?" I look up to see Tasha in the door way she must have seen my face because she was at my side in a second she was such a good friend she ask what happen and I tell her everything she had already known about Roza because I told her that Rose was the reason that I couldn't go with her.

I finally looked up and saw understanding in her eyes as she says "Don't worry Dimka she will come back to you I know it." I seriously doubted that I mean rose just told me to my face that she didn't love me "Dimka I know what you need. You need a break and you will get one because this Saturday you are going to go to Stephanie and Joshes wedding your invited" I looked at her that was the last thing I wanted to do "O come on Dimka it will help get your mind off of things" I nod hesitantly I really did miss my old friends I haven't seen them in years this will be good.

_Well what do you think hmmm? Review: D_


	7. Chapter 7

_So good'ol Texas whether decided to keep us out of school for the past 3 days… yay! Gives me a break from school so I'm in an extremely good mood… and I'm feeling generous I'm going to try to update twice today yay! _

_Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns everything: D_

**DPOV**

So here I was packing for a trip to go visit my old friend Stephanie she was a daphire and well she's finally getting married to some moroi I think his name was Joshua I don't really remember. Nor do I really want to go but Tasha is dragging me to go with her saying that I need to cheer up and go with some of my old friends.

So I was packing I talk to Steph on the phone and she said that Joshua had insisted on us to stay at his parents' home. I didn't feel too comfortable staying with people I didn't know but steph said that it gave us more time to catch up so here I was packing for a weekend they were having a rehearsal dinner tonight so me and Tasha had to leave early in the morning if we wanted to make it.

As I finished packing there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called and in walked in Alberta "Guardian Petrov?"

"Guardian Belivok I'm just here to inform you that Rose is taking the day off and the weekend to go on a vacation with the Ivashkovs she left yesterday night." What Rose was already taking family trips with them? I tried to keep my expressions as if I didn't care though.

"Oh that's good she should catch up with them they are like her family." I said trying to keep my jealousy inside.

Alberta was shocked by my reply "Oh…uh...are yo…you sure you're alright?" she asked I nodded. "Oh. Um okay I guess it fine then. I just go to let you finish packing." She said with a confused expression on her face and left

I made my way toward the SUV that me and Tasha were tacking and loaded up the trunk with luggage and climbed into the driver's side and pulled out onto the road for a four hour drive to the house we were going to stay for the whole weekend. Four hours in a car with Tasha uhhh she was a good friend but man the girl can talk.

**RPOV**

I was excited I was going to see Josh get married Josh was like my big brother even when I was with Xander who was his actual brother he would always threaten him about hurting me. I loved Josh and excited that he was going to get married. His fiancé was really pretty too her name was Stephanie and we got along great. She's a daphire like me we always make fun of Josh and Xander saying things like 'daphire got the brothers whipped' or we make little whipping noises. I was staying within Xanders parents house they gave me my own room here when I was 14 since I would come here in the summers and winter breaks most of the time since I was 13. I was surprised they kept my room.

"Hey rose how would you like to be one of my brides maids?" Stephanie asked me while we were eating breakfast.

"Are you serious?" I asked my face showing my surprise I mean I was honored and all but we just barely know each other

"Yea Xander needs somebody to with him down the aisle and I'm sure he would rather walk you instead of his cousin." She said

"Uhhh… yea sure! Umm what about the dress?" I asked wondering

"oh it came in this morning I was already planning on you being one when Xander and Josh told me about you I guessed your size I hope you don't mind" she said completely shocking me further.

I smile "no problem thank you I'm honored"

She lets out a breath and says "great you and Xander will have to pick it up at the mall is that alright?"

"No its fine I need to go to see if I can find some shoes and some makeup and accessories oh and a dress for the rehearsal dinner." I said smiling "Xander after breakfast do you want to go."

He nodded and smiled. Hmmm? What was he up to I wondered. "Oh what should I wear to the rehearsal dinner?"

"Just a cocktail dress I'm sure you would look wonderful in one" I smile and nod

After breakfast me and Xander head out for the mall first we went to pick up my brides maid dress. I was a little nervous since most bridesmaid dresses **(pic on profile)** are horrible when the lady came out with it my mouth dropped it was amazing I grabbed it and went to go try it on. And it hugged my body perfectly it was gold and silver and was absolutely amazing. I showed Xander and let's just say his pants suddenly got a little tight I giggle at his response he got up and stood behind me and let my hair out of it ponytail "you look beautiful" he said kissing my shoulder lightly I smiled and leaned back against him.

Me and Xander decided to give us another try and so far things were pretty good. I was content. I sighed and decided that I should go change. I kissed his lips before I left to change. We left and went on pick up his tux and then went on a hunt to go find me a dress for the rehearsal dinner and make up and jewelry. We walked into this little boutique and found the cutest dress it was gold and silver **(pic on profile)** I decided that I should go with the silver and gold them so I bought some gold shoes and gold jewelry. I paid with the credit card I have from my dad he gave me a trust fund so I always have money. After we decided to leave

It was about an hour long drive and the party started in four hours so I would have 3 hours to get ready perfect I thought.

We pulled into Xanders drive way and saw and Black SUVs "whose car is that?" I asked Xander.

He shrugged and said "two of Stephanie old friends are going to be staying with us"

"Oh" was all I thought I grabbed my bag with my shoes and jewelry and Xander grabbed the Dresses and his Tux.

"You know can you ever come home and no go to the mall?" Xander joked with me

"Shut-up!" I teased back as I opened the door "Stephanie! The dress is amazing you have great taste!" I yelled as I walked in

She came walking out of the kitchen "Oh I know I do… I bet Xander liked it just as much" she said smirking

I laughed "yea he did I'm going to put these in my room" I said grabbing the dresses from Xander and walking upstairs.

"Okay come and eat lunch with us once your done I want you to meet my friends" she yelled as I was half way up the stairs.

I put my things away and went downstairs "you know if you pick wedding dresses like you do bridesmaids dresses then I think you might give Josh a heart attack..." I said while on my way to the kitchen I heard some laughter coming from there and then froze when I walked in.

"Rose these are my friends Tasha and Dimitri" Stephanie said

"Hey you guys." I said trying to hide my shock

"Oh you know each other?"

"Yea Rose goes to school with Christian and Dimitri Is roses mentor" Tasha said trying to not seem shocked as well.


	8. Chapter 8

_Lol so my school just called and said that we don't have school tomorrow yay! Haha so I'm probably going to try and post two more chapters up tomorrow. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Richelle mead does _

**RPOV**

After that we all ate lunch talking about the wedding and things." Rose how about you sing at the reception there will be a piano there you could play?" Stephanie tells me at one point

"I nod sure you can go through my songs and pick which one you want" I smiled at her handing her a list

"Umm ohh this one" she said pointing to a song. Crap that was a song I wrote about Dimitri.

"No problem" I smiled trying to hide my disappointment I excused myself saying

That I needed to take a shower before the party I get up and go to my restroom it's a joint restroom to the room next door where Dimitri was probably going to stay uhhh… and here I was trying to forget him. I thought as I climbed into the shower when I was done I walked out and to my room in a towel Xander was sitting on my bed with his mouth hanging open I smirked "see something you like?" he nodded "what do you want" I said laughing going to my underwear cabinet

"Just letting you know that we were going to leave at 4 so we can practice walking down the aisle." He said while getting of my bed and walking toward me.

I looked at my clock and saw that I had an hour to do my hair and makeup "okay now get out I have to get ready" I said pushing him out the door and giving him a quick kiss then shutting the door in his face I heard him laugh from outside then walking away.

**DPOV**

I still couldn't believe that I had to spend a weekend with the very couple that I wanted to get away from Rose seemed happy though and that what mattered I thought while unpacking my things. I heard voices in the next room so I poked my head out and saw Rose giving Alexander a kiss before closing the door. Rose was definitely happy she seemed to like him I thought. "Dimka don't give up so easily." A voice brought me out of my thoughts I looked in the door frame and saw Tasha leaning against it " Dimka fight for her. She loves you I know she does!" Tasha says I sigh and nod "don't worry Dimka she will come back to you just be patient." She said then walked out I hoped she was right.

I left my room to go look around the house too see where all the exits and windows were. This house was huge and well you just never know as I was walking around I saw lots of pictures Rose was in most of them smiling and laughing. There was a picture of Rose in a bikini and Alexander had his arms around her waist and they were smiling for the camera. That picture made me smile not because of Xander but because Rose she looked so happy.

**RPOV**

I took one last look in the mirror and I was very please my dress looked perfect and I had swooped my hair to the side in a messy but cute buns and I had bright red lips with gold eye shadow and gold wedges and jewelry. I must say I looked good.

I walked down stairs and saw Xander already waiting for me he helped me down the last few steps. "You look beautiful" he whispered in my hair. I smiled and bit my lip I noticed that Stephanie was wearing a very pretty white cocktail dress **(pic on profile) **with black heels and Smokey black eyes and her hair was down and curly **(pic on profile) **she looked amazing. And Tasha was wearing a black cocktail dress **(pic on profile) **with silver heel and makeup her hair was pinned up in a simple bun **(pic on profile) **she looked pretty too

"Rosamaría te miras tan hermosa **(1)**" Xanders mom told me

"Ayeé gracias tu también **(2)**" I replied "alright let's go." I rode with Xander in his black Mercedes while his parents rode with Josh in his SUV. And Dimitri and Tasha in their car. We drove to the church and had a quick practice run through the aisle and then we made our way to the dinner hall where we sat and talked about the wedding that's when we all created the plan that after dinner we should go to a dance club. Everyone agreed except for Xanders parents they said that they were too tired and that after dinner they would just drive Joshes car back to their house. So that meant me, Xander, Tasha, Dimitri, Josh, Stephanie, and all the bridesmaids and groomsmen were going.

_Ding Ding Ding_

We all turned toward Stephanie who was out of her chair "and now for our entertainment Rose is going to perform a song for us"

AWW crap I had forgotten I stood um hesitantly and made my way to the piano I knew all my songs by heart but I was a little nervous what if Dimitri realized the song was about him. I sat and smiled to everyone "this is for my big brother and Stephanie"

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark**

**listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been**

**when love was wilder than the wind  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye  
Listen to your heart...mm..mmm  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye ****(you tube vid on profile)**

I had my eyes closed and when I opened them everybody was clapping there hand I stood and bowed I glanced at Dimitri and his eyes were getting and little watery I smiled and laughed I made my way back to my seat next to Xander he stood and said "that was amazing" I smiled and took my seat.

After dinner we all went to the dance club me and Xander walked toward the entrance skipping the long line hand in hand Xander shook the bouncers hand in his hand I noteticed a couple hundred bills in there the bouncer nodded and let us and everyone in. I smiled and tried not to laugh "nice" I said to him

"What they wouldn't have let you in" he said with a smile and wrapped an arm around my waist we all went to a booth and sat down while the guys got the drinks I went to the restroom with Tasha

"So you and Alexander together?" she ask while were touching up our make up

"uhh yea" I say reluctantly

"Wow yall seem happy I heard that yall were together before what happened?" she ask

"Lissa was more important at the time he understood and we agreed to be friends." I say without hesitating it was true

"Oh" was all she said

We made our way back to the table and I saw that there was only one seat left next to Dimitri so I decide to go sit in Xanders lap which he doesn't mind at all I take a sip of my drink after a couple of drinks the song hold it against me by Britney spears comes on I get up and extend my hand toward Xander I pull him in to the dancefloore full of people dancing I start to move my hips toward the beat of the music and Xander puts his hands on my waist and starts moving with me then I look up and see Stephanie and Josh and the rest of the of the wedding party are dancing then I look over to the table and see Tasha and Dimitri sitting and just talking.

The slow part of the song starts and I turn around to face Xander and grinding against him with one of his legs between mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down he lays his forehead against mine I lean up and push my lips towards his. God I can feel myself already getting wet as mine and his tongues fight against each other. This is good I need to forget Dimitri. I thought then I pulled away from Xander and whispered in his ear "let's go somewhere private" he nods I go and get my purse not looking at Dimitri. I walk back towards Xander and Grab his hand walk out of the club.

**DPOV**

I was talking to Tasha at the club while everybody was dancing when I look up and see Rose and Alexander on the dance floor they were all over each other kissing. I raged in jealousy how could he touch her like that. Then Rose walks back to the table to grab her purse then I saw my walk out of the club with him. I stood up to go stop them "then I felt a hand stop me "don't… she's just going to get mad. She's a smart girl don't worry" Tasha said

"Don't worry when Rose it outside probably making a huge mistake" I hiss at her

"She's smart let her just be patient" she told me

I sat down reluctantly I was angry what were they doing. A million images came to my mind and I didn't like any of them.

_**1 Rosemarie you so beautiful**_

_**2 oh thanks you too**_

_What do yall think review ohh and check out the links on my page thanks __ next two chapters will be up tommorow heck maybe tonight if I get bored ___


	9. Chapter 9

_HELLO! As promised here is the next chapter. The next chapter will be up probably tonight. Also go check out my other story I have no idea if I want to continue that one or if I should just leave it help? Also do you guys like the fact that I put links to what they are wearing? Check them out on my page _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing richelle mead owns everything :'( _

**DPOV**

I sat there angrily what were they doing I had to get out of here for some I got up when Tasha grabbed my hand again " I'm just going to get some air." I told her firmly she nods and gets up too "where are you going?"

She smirks "do you really think I would let you go alone when you're this angry"

She had a point I sighed in defeat and we walked out to walk around I saw a park probably a ten minute walk I started walking in that direction. We walk past Alexander's car. Why is it here didn't they leave. Then I get a glance in the car. Roses dress. What is she doing without a dress I look around frantically then I hear a scream my Rozas scream.

**RPOV**

I had changed out of my dress into some Pj pants a tee shirt and some ugg boots I had in Xanders car. I know why would I have that in there but hey they came in handy those heels wear killing me. Me and Xander had decided to go to the park that me him and josh use to play in when we were younger. The snow made it look beautiful and calm I walked ahead of Xander and went to sit in the swing I breathed in deep and just relaxed in the cool night Air.

Then I felt the cold and something went on my neck I scrame at the coldness. I turn around and there's Xander with a smirk I glare at him and I pick some snow up but before I could get up Xander was tackling me playfully into a huge mountain of snow. I yelped it didn't hurt but it sure was cold. then I look up as I see a very pissed of Russian pick Xander up like he's nothing I get up and brush myself off then I see Dimitri and Tashashe looks terrified then I look at Dimitri he had Xander by his shirt collar. Oh no I could only imagine what it would have looked like.

I think quickly and I decided to tackle Xander Playfully out of Dimitris grasp "you're going to pay for that." I say to him while I sit up and straddle him I grab some snow and shove it in his face. I laugh and get up to run behind the jungle gym I grab Tashaand yell "your on my team" she laughs and come with me I pick up some snow and quickly make it into a snow ball and look around to see Dimitri standing I throw the snow ball at him and hit the mark straight on the back of his head he turns around and I'm smirking at him "ROZA!" he yells and starts chasing me I scream and play along. Occasionally grabbing some snow and throw it behind me.

I look back at him to see him gaining on me then I turn around and Xander grabs me and throws onto his shoulder I yell "Xander if you don't put me down I am going to kick you but" he starts spinning me around "XANDER!" he then lost his footing and fell backwards with me falling onto of him. We fell into the snow so I brushed some of the snow of his face I smile and lean down to kiss him this is nice just like old times. He kisses me back and we just lay there for knows how long then I heard some coughing I look up to see Josh and Stephanie smirking at us.

"Oo don't mind us we wouldn't want to interrupt" josh said

I smile and get up with Xander "we should probably get going" everybody agreed and me Xander and Tashaand Dimitri walked back to get the cars. Xander wrapped put his arm around so that I was inside his jacket covered from some of the cold. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we begin to walk.

"Rose why did you change out of your dress?" Tashaasked as we walked

I moved my hair out of my face and turned my head to look at her I noticed that Dimitri was walking behind us." Well I couldn't play in the snow in a dress." I said with a smile. She nodded "so what are you going to where tomorrow Tasha?" I asked

"Oh just some old purple dress with some black accerois and you?" she asked

"I was somehow dragged into being a bridesmaid so I'll be wearing that dress" I told her.

"You weren't dragged she asked and you said yes." Xander piped in

"Well it was kind of hard to say no when she said that she needed someone to walk with you down the aisle." I told him and a smart Alec voice

"You don't want to be a bridesmaid." He says with a smirk.

"Of course I would want nothing more than to be a part of my big brother's wedding" I said with a smile.

"So what does the dress look like" Tashaasked when we were getting into our cars. "

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow" I said with a wink and then I got into the car.

"I can't wait to see you in the dress either" Xander said as we drove away.

I smiled at him "oh I know dance partner we are going to be burning up that dance floor tomorrow right?" He laughs and nods probably thinking of when me and him took dance classes. I'm not going to lie me and Xander were great dancers together you name it we could dance it. And we never sat down at a party especially when it came to his family parties they always played Latin music and the beat rocked to dance to.

**DPOV**

She looked happy I sighed and got into the truck and drove off. "dimka did you think he was hurting her back there"

I knew what she was talking about. When we found Rose and Alexander in the snow with him on top of her and she yelped I really did think he was hurting her but then I realized that they were playing around. Seeing rose happy made me happy and I realized that maybe I could just let her be happy. "Dimka she doesn't love him I can tell and her ignoring you just confirms it. She doesn't want to look at you because if she does then all she'll see is pain." She had a point but I didn't want to get my hopes up. I just sighed and nodded.

**RPOV**

When we got to the house everyone went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and turned to look at the clock I smiled and got out of bed. You see every night I spent here me Xander and josh made it a tradition to always have a midnight snack. So I opened my door quietly to see Xander and Josh doing the same we all closed our doors at the same time and we made our way t other kitchen. I went to get all our favorite ice creams vanilla for josh chocolate for Xander and rocky road for me yum. We each made our bowl and we started talking about old times and how things have been god did I miss this family they accepted me and I loved each of them.

I woke up with a great idea I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth and then went to wake xander up I jumped on him and he groaned "what?"

"come on me and you are going to cook breakfast." I tell him excitedly

"later" he groans

"come on" I say smiling and poking his stomach "get up come on I know you can do it" he groans and gets up I smile and run down stairs pulling out a twelve pack of eggs when I close the fridge I see a very tired Xander I laugh "you can squeeze the apple juice and make the toast" I tell him knowing he wasn't very good when it came to the stove while I on the other hand was an excellent cook. I started cracking the eggs into the frying pan when I heard the song boom boom pow by black eyed peas start playing I looked up to see Xander turning up the volume I smile and start dancing we started singing together. It was funny I saw Xanders parents come down smiling "Hey we made breakfast for everyone can you call everyone down to eat"

"no problem mmm it smells good. What did yall make" she asks while Xanders dad went to go wake everyone up.

"oh just some bacon and eggs" I say smiling

Every body came down and Dimitri and I shared a quick glance at each other. Then we all sat down and ate breakfast except for Stephanie because her and her sister the maid of honor stayed at hotel yesterday because of the whole bride and groom thing me and Tashawere going to the hotel in about an hour to get ready with them.

"so Rose? you and Xander back together?" Josh asked in a completely serious voice.

I laughed at his seriousness "yea" I manage to choke out

Then josh turns to look at Xander who was sitting right next to me "I don't care if you're my real brother you hurt your dead"

I laughed at them cause Xander once he regained his composure just nodded and looked away this made me laugh harder "thanks big bro but I got this" I made a little whip noise and made the motion with my hand everybody laughed except for Dimitri who was oddly silent the whole time. Once we were done Xanders mom started to clean up but I beat her to the sink so when she got there she just sighed and handed me the dishes I laughed.

Xander was wiping the table when I finished. "well let's get our things and head for the hotel" I said to Tashashe nodded and we walked up the stairs I was in the Restroom when Dimitri walked in he leaned in the doorway. Oh no ignore him rose. You with Xander. God but all this closeness was really getting me wet.

"do you love him?" Dimitri asked out of no where

I looked up that was a big mistake I couldn't lie to him not again "no but I'm getting there" I said honestly and it was true I really was falling back in love with him but a different kind of. The same kind of love I had for his brother Dimitri nodded and walked out I just sighed and continued to get ready

_So what doo yall think review. Not much happened but the wedding will be in the next chapter and that chapter will be up somtime tonight. :D also help me with my other story I have no idea what to do with it. :/_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello as promised here's chapter 10. ohm and my parents decided to go elope (I know I told them that they were stupid but they did it anyway) on the one and only weekend where me and my brother can't have a party cause of this snow so now I'm stuck at home with nothing but a laptop and a computer so I'm probably going to update again in the middle of the I've been having insomnia lately :/_

_Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns everything :/_

**RPOV**

Me and Tasha both climbed into the hummer that Xanders parents had when it came to this kind of whether Xanders dad had been teaching me all about cars and how to drive them since I was 12 me and Xanders dad always got along because we both had an interest in cars. So I drove to the hotel. Me and Tasha didn't talk and I was okay with that once you got Tasha talking you couldn't stop her we. We all got ready in the hotel room and all the bridesmaid put the dresses on some bridesmaids wore the hair up I decided to do big flowy loose curls and keep it down I did my make up in shimmery gold and silver I shadow with red lips I took a step back and looked at myself in the mirror I must say it looked amazing then I turned and saw Stephanie her dress was an off white mermaid style dress and was draped in lace all the fabric at the bottom was pulled to one side up in a bow right below her knees then the fabric was pinned going to other way to strap around her right shoulder with pearled beading. She looked beautiful.

We then made our way to the church where we all got in line I still hadn't seen Xander since we were suppose to meet at the middle I was the third out of 5 bridesmaids walking in the music started and the first bridesmaid started walking then the next was me I saw Xander suck in breath I smiled then it was our turn I held up my flowers and wrapped my arm around his. And we made our way down the aisle I saw Dimitri also suck in breath I smiled again I was glad that I could still have this affect on him we finished our journey down the aisle and he gave me a peck on the cheek then Stephanie walked in I looked at Josh and the look in his face made me want to burst in tears I couldn't help but smile I could tell he really loved her. The ceremony went by pretty quick then it was time for the reception.

Me and Xander sat at a table with his parents and Tasha and Dimitri. "Hey Rose I bet you 20 bucks that you won't catch the bouquet" Tasha said during dinner

I smile evilly "you're on" I say

Just then Stephanie's sister came on the intercom "and now would all the ladies come to the dance floor for the bouquet toss" I smile and me and Tasha made our way for to the dance floor

Stephanie in front of everyone and I push the other girls out of my way and go to the front I wait up in front then Stephanie throws it in the I jump and catch it in the air. And raise to the air triumphantly I look at Tasha who is smiling and shaking her head. I go and give Stephanie a big hug then make my way back to my table "ooo Alex looks like you better be looking for engagement rings" I hear Josh tell Xander who just smirking.

"Who says I don't already have one" Xander teased back that makes Josh shut up

I laugh "who says I'm going to say yes" I chime in that made Xander just up and Josh just laughed I giggled and pulled Xander to the dance floor with me. When I see a very tipsy and familiar face. I gasp in shock and Xander looks at where I'm looking and looks back at me with wide eyes "we have to get him out here!" Xander nods and goes towards the door trying to act nonchalant. I start walking back to the table to get my purse

"Are you going somewhere Rose?" Tasha ask while I'm at the table

I laugh nervously "uhhh no of course not I'm just going to get something out of the car" I say smiling and walking off

**DPOV**

What was going on? Me and Tasha look at each questionably "go see what's up" I nod and get up and walk out toward the exit. As I walk out of the party I see Rose getting into Xanders Car and then them pulling out. What the hell is going on? And why is she getting in his car? where are they going and what are they going to do?

**RPOV**

"Rose maybe we should let Josh see him. He is his dad" Xander says as we drove to the house.

"I completely agree with you… he should see him but not when his dad is drunk" I told him you see Josh and Xander are half brothers and well this guy was Josh's dad. Let's just say that they didn't get along I remember when Josh's dad made an appearance at his graduation well let's just say the party went up in flames (Josh is a fire user) the trip to the house was 30 minutes so that was at least an hour we were missing out of his wedding that devasted me. We finally got to the house and as soon as we stopped I was trying to get Simon out of the car.

"Rose is that you wow you've grown into a beautiful young lady" Simon tells me. I smile remembering last time I was extinguishing flames from him he said the same thing

"a little help here" I told Xander "lets put him in your room to sleep it off then in the morning we will figure it out" Xander nods and we quickly put him in the room locking the door then we turn and head back to the wedding we get back in 15 minutes which meant we were gone for 45 minutes I really hoped no one noticed. Me and Xander both walked quickly to our seats to see Tasha and Dimitri eyeing us curiously I nod unable to speak I was a little breathless.

"Rose would you like to dance?" Dimitri said a little commanding

I just simply nod. And get up it was and we make our way to the dance floor I rest my hand on his shoulder and he rest his hand on my waist and I rest my free hand in his open hand and we start to tango. Literally what a great relaxing song. I thought sarcastically "where did you and Alex go?" I look up to see him looking everywhere else but me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him playing dumb

"Don't lie to me Roza I saw you get into his car? Where did you two go?" he snaps at me looking at me in my eyes. Oh shit he's serious. He never yells at me.

"No…no where we didn't go anywhere." I say trying hard not to show him my fear or the fact that I was lying.

He sighs "Rose are you getting serious with him?" My face must have looked confused cause he continued "listen Roza I just don't want you to get hurt or… uhh never mind" he turned his head away from me

my eyes widened he thought me and Xander went and had sex and he was scared I was going to get pregnant I turn his head so that he's looking at me " Dimitri you're the only man I've ever been with" I tell him looking straight into his eyes he nods and the songs ends but we don't separate.

"May I cut in" Xander say shocking us out of our gaze Dimitri bows at me and leaves. The Xander takes his spot

I smile at him and we began to dance "you love him don't you?" I look up at Xander completely shocked how did he know. Xander smiles at me "it obvious Rose don't worry about me you should be with him if you love him beside I like it better when I was your big brother who picked on you" he say I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear "thank you" we make our way back to our seats when Xanders mom pulled me and him up for pictures.

Then we finally go and sit but then a Cumbia song came on and we just couldn't resist so we danced all night until Josh and Stephanie decided to make their exit we smile and clap as they leave for their honey moon then Xander extended his arm and say "shall we make our exit" I let out a laugh and take his hand.

We pulled into the driveway followed by Dimitri and Tasha. When I saw Dimitri all I wanted to do was run into his arms and tell him I love him and that I'm sorry but not yet. It wasn't the right time yet. I walked up to the house with my heels in my hand heck my feet hurt then I heard it. The noise of something following down the stairs. I slap my hand to my forehead how could I forget about Simon. Xander opens the door quickly to find Simon at the bottom of the stairs moaning out in pain it was dark but I could still see him.

"Oh GOD!" I rush to his side "Mr. Price are you okay?" I ask him worrying

"Rose is that you?" Xander turns on the lights

"Yes it's me do you think you can stand up?" I ask him

"What uhh yea Rose how did I get here?" he says getting up

"umm well you kind of showed up at the wedding drunk and when me and Xander found you we brought you here to sleep it off" I tell him quickly

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry did…did Joshua see me?" he asked nervously

"No we got you out in time so no one saw you." I tell him

He lets out a breath and says "Thank you Rose and thank you Alexander. I think I'm going to leave now before I start anymore trouble."

I nod and call him a taxi we say our goodbyes. I give him one last wave before I go back inside I walk in and closed the door I lean back on it and fall to the ground "how can so many things go wrong in one night " I say laughing a little

Xander walks over to me a pulls me up "well at least you had fun" he says while walking up stairs I see Tasha washing her a face and getting ready for bed and I see Dimitris door closed so I assume he in there I walk to my room and fall onto my bed without even washing my makeup off.

I wake up in the middle of the night and walk down stairs still in my dress. I see the sun shining in through the window and make my way to the music room where there was a piano. You see I just wrote a song and I really wanted to sing it. I wrote it about how I feel while I'm not with Dimitri so I go and sit at the piano and just rest my fingers on the piano. Then I begin to play. I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I had my eyes closed while I was singing the I heard clapping and I turn my head and in the door way I see Dimitri "What are you doing here?" I ask smiling while patting the seat next to me.

He smiled and walked over to sit next to me "I was just making my rounds when I heard something Roza that was beautiful why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

I smile and notice that he still in his dress shirt and slacks "you never asked." I say teasingly. "Dimitri?" I ask looking up

"Hmm?" he says looking at me in my eyes

I look down at my hands and say "I wrote that song for you."

Then suddenly it got really quiet he didn't say anything so I started fidgeting with my hands he puts one hand on them and I look up at him finally and he leans down to kiss me it was the most passion filled kiss he pulls back and leans his head on mine and whispers "Roza do you know how good it feels to hear you say that"

I look at him and whisper back "I love you Dimitri."

_So what do yall think I made this a little longer since I didn't get it up when I said I was while I was writing I kept getting distracted haha . Hey you guys this isn't the end trust me there's still a lot more to come but just hang in there with me okay __ thanks so much for the reviews they really do make my day love yall _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everybody well I'm going to post this cause I probably only going to update tomorrow then not going to update again till like Wednesday. Because school is suppose to be back on haha. Well here's chapter 11_

**DPOV**

She loves me I couldn't help myself any more I needed her close I couldn't be away from her ever again. "Roza I need you" then I kissed her again but this time I kissed her as if my life depended on it and I think it does. I lifted her up and began walking back to my room never breaking my lips from hers we finally made it and I couldn't take it I had to have her as close to me as possible. She started unbuttoning my shirt and I made my way to her zipper. She slid off my shirt then she broke the kiss and completely shocking me she pushed me away and got up. I thought she loved me what happen.

"Dimitri we can't were in well this Family is basically like my own Family they love me and I love them. I'm sorry I love you I do but I can't do this in their house" she told me

I got up and pecked her lips "okay" I said I kissed her one last time before she walked back to her room. Then I went to sleep knowing that I will have my Roza in my arms soon enough.

I woke up to somebody knocking on my door I turn to the clock to see it six which meant that me and Tasha had to leave pretty soon to get back to the academy by morning. Then I hear another knock I get up and there's Tasha "Dimka we have a little problem"

"What is it Tasha?" I ask still a little sleepy

"Well the snow got so bad that they closed the roads and they said that they won't be open till Friday" she tells me.

Wait what I look at her confused "what are we suppose to do?" I tell her

" well Lord Ivashkov told us that we could just stay here in the mean time I called and told Kirova of our problem she wasn't happy about it but what can we do so I told her we are staying here plus I'm sure Rose won't mind missing a week of School" Tasha explained.

"Who's missing a week of school?" Rose Asked from the shower well more like mumbled she was brushing her teeth.

"The Roads are closed so we can't go back to the academy so were staying here till Friday when the roads will open" I told her chuckling

She walked to the sink and washed mouth and came back patting her mouth dry "sweet!" she said I just laughed at her "mkay well I'm going to get breakfast I'm starving." She said I laughed again of course she was. Me and Tasha shrugged and walked down stairs to find the smell of Waffles and believe me they smelt amazing. Then Rose suddenly stopped in front of us and then ran back up to the bathroom. I went after her and I saw her kneeling by the toleit throwing up I was confused but I went and held her hair back and patted her back. "Gosh that's been happening every morning" she said getting up and moving to the brush her teeth. Every morning? What I'm no doctor but I know that's not normal. "Maybe I'm getting the stomach virus." She said I nodded even though I was still confused.

We made our way back to the kitchen where I saw everyone and a man and women they were morois and there was a little girl in the ladies lap she was about 5 she. "Aunty Rose!" the little girl yelled and ran to Rose

"Hey there little one I've missed you!" Rose said picking up the little girl and throwing her in the air "how have you been?" she asked the girl while perching the girl on her hip. They started having a conversation in Spanish that I didn't understand but seeing Rose hold the girl broke my heart she would make such a wonderful mother but would never get the chance for being with me. Rose laughed and put the little girl on the floor

"Rosa I made your favorite menudo (a Spanish dish)" Rose smiled brightly then Alexander's mom opened the lid to the big pot on the stove and the most wonderful smell came out in seconds Rose was out of the room and in the nearest restroom throwing up. I again helped her thinking something was seriously wrong with her.

When we came out the couple and the child was gone so it was just me, Tasha, Rose, Alexander, and his parents. "So who wants to watch home movies!" lady Ivashkov yelled. We all agreed and we all sat around the huge TV. There were lots of videos.

Most were of Rose Alexander and Joshua and them playing around at the beach or in the snow when they were 13 "NO! Don't show this one ahh that's so embarrassing" Rose yelled I was curious Rose never cared of what people thought of her then I saw what was in the video. Rose was in a pool and she had her arms crossed over her chest and yelling at Alexander to give it back. I didn't understand what she meant but then I realized she didn't have a bikini top on. I started laughing when I saw Rose turn bright red. This was very noticeable because she was looking extremely pale. Maybe it was just a Stomach virus. I thought.

We continued to watch videos and they were all of the three of them laughing and smiling or pulling some stunt. I smiled this family really was like her second family.

**RPOV**

"Momma can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked Xanders mom she hated when I called her lady Ivashkov she always said I was part of the family.

"Of course Rose what is it is there a problem" she asked patting the seat next to her on her bed.

I went and sat down in it "well I've been throwing up a lot and don't feel hungry and well I'm late" I whispered the last bit I know it was impossible but I just couldn't ignore it all the symptoms were there and I was two weeks late I didn't know what to do

She nodded in understanding then went to the restroom and came out with a pregnancy test "take this when you ready mija(daughter) I know your scared so you don't have to take it now" I nodded and with that I walked out I didn't know what to do I was confused the only person I had sex with was Dimitri and he's another daphire and so it shouldn't be possible I thought as I was walking to my room then I bumped into something fell back onto my butt and dropped the pregnancy test. I looked up and saw Dimitri.

"Oh I'm sorry Rose I wasn't looking" he said as he was bending down. I looked at him then back at the test with wide eyes. Then he did what I feared the most he picked up the box and turned it around to read it I froze I just sat there wide eyed. He looked at the box then his mouth opened and his eyes widened as the box fell from his hands. "I can explain!" I said quickly

_Ooo cliffhanger haha well idk what I want the test to be so I'm going to put a poll up where I need you guys to vote to see what I want the test to say. So go and vote I need to know by tomorrow night which is when I will update so please go and vote. _


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO! So I just redid the whole chapter because I didn't like it at all but I added stuff and made it longer. REVIEW! Please so many of you are putting story alerts but no one's reviewing please reviews make me happy. **

**Disclaimer: The fabulous Richelle Mead owns everything except for the story plot and Xander and his parents **

**DPOV**

I could not believe what I was holding why did my Roza have a pregnancy test. She told me that I was the only many she had ever been with she wouldn't have lied to me would she? "It's not what I looks like." Rose said quickly.

I looked down at her wanting an explanation and I was going to get one now.

"Hey Rose where are you?" Tasha said as she rounded the corner and seeing the scene unfolding before her. She looked from me to Rose to the test her eyes widened but she quickly composed herself "oh Rose I didn't think you would be able to get it so fast." Tasha said grabbing the test out of my hands. I breathed a sigh of relief the test was hers. "Come on Rose I can't do this alone" Rose got up quickly and the left without another word to the bathroom I presumed. Hmm? So Tasha could be expecting well I guess I should congratulate her.

Even thinking that rose could be pregnant worried me would she leave me and have the baby? Did she even want children? All these thought were whirling around in my mind as I walked to the kitchen.

When I walked in I saw Alexander sitting at the bar in deep he looked up when I walked in. "Hey there I would just like to say thank you for letting us stay here" I told him

He looks me up and down and beckons me to sit "Dimitri can I talk to you for a second"

"Umm sure no problem" I say wearily as I sit down

"Dimitri I just wanted to know how you feel about Rose?" he asked in a dead serious voice

Startled by the question I tell him "You have nothing to worry about I love her with all my heart" I told him looking him straight in the eyes.

He looked at me for long time I didn't know what to do so I just sat there finally he nodded then got up and left.

**RPOV**

"Okay Rose you better start explaining and you better start explaining now" Tasha said with an angry tone when we were finally in the privacy of her room I still couldn't believe what she just did for me. She just lied to her best friend for me.

"I…uh…Oh my god thank you" I said as I got up and hugged her.

"Okay your welcome now explains" she sighed getting frustrated as she pushed me down to sit.

"I think I might be pregnant" I spitted out. Looking at the ground

Tasha looked at me shocked like she couldn't believe it "you cheated on Dimitri?" she yelled standing up. I shook my head quickly looking up with tears in my eyes why the hell am I crying. "Then you lied about being a virgin" she yelled a little louder with than necessary. I knew that she and Dimitri were best friends but I just want her to hear what I have to say

"No of course not I haven't slept anybody except Dimitri," I told her all but sobbing why the hell am I crying.

"So then why do you think you are pregnant" she asked calming down a bit.

"I don't know but I'm late and I've been throwing up every morning and I can't even walk into the kitchen without getting nauseous" I told her trying to stop my sobs.

"Okay take the test now!" she said all but pushing me towards the restroom while pushing me toward the restroom.

I took the test out of the box took it quickly then I waited 3 minutes like it said I sat on the toilet seat thinking god what would happen what would Dimitri think if it was positive. Would he believe me would he still be with me. I thought. I jumped as I heard the timer go off. I walked slowing towards the counter. Picking up the little test that held my future.

"TASHA!" I yelled I was hyperventilating now I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant oh god. Tasha came just in time to catch me from falling

"ROSE! ROSE! Calm down look listen to me" Tasha said as she sat me down on the floor was it me or was the room spinning "Rose it's going to be fine Dimitri has been dying to have children okay he's going to be ecstatic" Tasha said trying to reassure me.

I nodded trying to control my breathing "Tasha you can't tell him anything okay?" she nodded hesitantly "I just need to make sure that it's not a false positive I… I don't want to freak him out unless I know for sure" I told her slowly

"Okay we'll go to the doctor." She said already getting up.

"No listen you can't drive on these kinds of roads with that SUV you need 4X4 Xander can take me in the hummer I need you to keep Dimitri busy while Xander takes me." I told her after I had gotten control of my breathing. She sighed in defeat then nodded. "Okay I'm going to go ask Xander you come up with a reason for Dimitri not to go." I got up and right before I walked out I turned back "Thank you Tasha" she smiled and nodded at me.

**TPOV**

God well I never thought I would ever be in this position. I thought as I stood up. I remember when just a few weeks ago when I wanted so desperately to be the one that Dimitri wanted I wanted to be the one to have a little Dimka in me and now I could care less. I know I will find somebody to love as much as Dimka loves Rose. I smiled at the thought. I sighed well time to go lie to me best friend.

**DPOV**

I was walking around the living room looking at all the pictures up on the walls when I heard somebody walking towards me I turned around to see a smiling Tasha

"Hey Dimka do you think you could help me cook something I want to do something for Alex's parent you know since there letting us stay here and all" she said

"Sure I could make some of mamas black bread" I said smiling at the thought of mama.

She nods and walks towards the kitchen I go through the cabinets looking for things I could substitute the ingredients with since they didn't have the exact ingredients. I noticed Tasha had a recipe for some cookies that she used to make when we were in school together. I was already mixing the ingredients together when I heard Alex

"Mom me and Rose are going somewhere really quick so were going to take the hummer!" Alex yelled running down the stairs…. Wait what?

"No problem darling just be careful" I head His mother yell back. What's going on? Where could be so important that they have to go today and why are they going together? I thought getting slightly jealous. I then saw Rose come down the stairs with her purse and a coat.

"Where are you going Rose" I asked walking up to her

She looked up and smiled "oh were just going to visit an old friend" she said but it didn't sound quite right.

"Okay then I'll go with you." I said not wanting to let her go. I'm pretty sure I saw her eyes widen slightly. What isn't she telling me? I wondered

"Oh no you won't Dimka you can't just leave that black bread undone" Tasha said quickly intervening.

"yea see so when I get back it better be good got it love you bye" rose said then left quickly before I could say anything. Umm okay.

**RPOV**

I was in the examining room waiting for the doctor to come back with my test results. When he finally came back he came in with a smile. Well what the hell does that mean?

"Well congrats Miss Hathaway you are indeed pregnant" he said

My jaw dropped oh god. He gave me some vitamins along with a sonogram picture I came out to the waiting room where Xander was waiting for me looking at the picture.

"Hey rose it will be alright he loves you its fine" Xander said as I walked out I nodded then we exited the clinic I noticed it was dark already crap I didn't even think about the time we have to get home. I walked a little faster standing in front of Xander remembering they come first we got to the car and started the trip back to the house. We had to go slower than usual because of the roads.

I was looking out the window when suddenly the car started spinning out of control I grabbed my arm rest and sat back then sudden I saw the start tilting on my side my eyes widen then everything went black.

**Tell me what you think I think it's a lot better than before REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**p.s im going to switch to T rated since I only have like one lemon and that's marked **


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 I would like to dedicate this chapter to PaleAsRoses for helping me out thanks so much. This is a short chapter it's sort of the filler for the last two chapters. I know I hate short chapters as well but this chapter had to stay short cause I didn't want to take away from the end. Well here you go don't forget to review _

_Disclaimer Richelle Mead owns all the characters except for Xander _

**RPOV**

Uhhh? What happened? I woke up to a huge bright light.

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?" a lady asked while flashing a flashlight in my eyes what the hell.

I groaned and moved her hand away "yea yea umm where am I?" I asked

She looked at me sadly "I'm sorry but I'm just as clueless as you here all I remember is being grabbed outside of my house then being taken hear and being told to help you and to make sure your baby is okay" she said. What? How did she know about my baby?

I tried to get up but was stopped by my right hand what the hell they freaking handcuffed me to a bed! I turned back to her out raged "why the hell am I handcuffed!" I shouted

"I don't know they stuffed me in this room telling me to help you. Something about your baby being special "She snapped back. It was then that I realized she was a moroi she was tall and thin she had bright red hair and bright blue eyes " look I need to take a see if your baby is alright so I need to do a sonogram are you going to let me or not" she said a little annoyed" I nodded may not know her but hey she was checking to see if my baby was okay then I'm going to let her.

She lifted up my shirt and squirted the cold jelly on my slightly swollen stomach. She grabbed the wand and pressed it lightly to my stomach then I heard it the most wonderful noise ever my babies' heart beat. I let out a breath and relaxed abit " your baby is fine just a little shaken up" she said putting up her equipment. You're very lucky that boy was with you if not then you probably wouldn't have made it"

Realization hit me Xander where was Xander "Where is he?" I shot back

She looked at my again with sympathy "they let him go he wasn't the one they wanted you are" she said. Well at least he safe and away.

"Whose they?" I asked.

"The Strigoi" she whispered hurriedly just then the door knob turned and in walked a strigoi.

**DPOV**

It was late it was sunrise and they still weren't back yet. Where could they be? I was really getting worried and so were Alex's parents we were all sitting in the living room when heard somebody banging on the door. We all stiffened.

"DAD MOM!" We heard Alex shouted from out side

His dad immediately shot up and ran to open the door as soon as the door opened in fell a tattered and tired Alex he had bruises everywhere and looked horrible, but more importantly he didn't have Roza

"Son what happened where's rose" His dad said as he lifted him from the ground and sat him on the couch.

"We were driving home when out of nowhere the car span out of control." He said breathlessly. "All I remember is being pulled out of the car and into some Mansion and them taking Rose's body to some room. I yelled and tried to get her but she was on conscious. Then they hit me and I woke up in the side of the road and ran here." He said.

I jumped from my seat "Who's they?" I yelled

He looked at me with traumatized eyes "Strigoi" he whispered.

I gasped "and you just left her there" I yelled

"I tried but before I could even move I was knocked out I'm sorry" he said defeated.

I let out a breath. I have to find her but still couldn't understand why they wanted Rose and not Alex he was a Moroi. I was thinking now "do you know where this mansion is?" I asked deathly calm with my eyes closed

"No but its huge and has more the five stories. It shouldn't be that hard to find. "He answered

"How long were you walking before you got here" I asked trying to keep my composer but somebody had my Roza and I was going to whatever lengths to get her back.

"All night" he said glumly. All night my Roza has been held captive all night and I knew nothing about it. "Dimitri?" Alex said bringing me out of my thoughts "I need to tell you something but you won't like it" he said fearfully and contemplating what he was going to tell me.

I opened my eyes and narrowed them at him "tell me." I said again deathly calm

He looked up and looked me straight in the eyes "Rose." He said pausing again hesitating to tell me.

"Tell me" I growled.

"Rose is pregnant" he whispered

I froze in shock what.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys well here's chapter 14 there only one more after this so I can't wait and see I'm already getting ideas for my next story and I've already started writing chapter 15 so if you guys would like some last minute drama let me know. Oh and before I forget I revised the first three chapters so check those out and let me know what you think **_

_**Review Review Review pleaseee they make me happy **_

_**Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns all the characters I just own the plot :/ **_

**RPOV**

I was sitting in the bed. It was huge and had silk sheets. Nathan told me that I deserved the best he also put me on bed rest saying me and his baby needed to be safe. This guy was crazy he thought my baby was his. He also told me that if I was good he would take the handcuffs off. I haven't even met him before. Nathan was a Blond Strigoi tall he was obviously a moroi before he was turned. I honestly wanted to beat the crap out of him and I normally would under normal circumstances but well this isn't normal

"So the only reason they brought you here was for me?" I asked Sam the red head who was trapped in here with me. It wasn't until now that I noticed her feet had shackles on them.

"yea they just grabbed me while I was going to work I'm a doctor I guess that's why they pick me " she said sadly "That guys crazy he really thinks that your baby is his I mean do you know him maybe from before he was turned." She said

"No I've never met him. But he seems like he knows me. I'm trying to remember but nothing is ringing a bell" I told her annoyed seriously who was this guy and what did he want with my baby "look we need to find a way out what element do you specialize in?" I asked Sam trying to seem calm

"Water. Not really that much help" she said sadly looking down to the ground

I remembered Mia and how much Water users truly are a big help "No that's good now we need to find a way for us use that" I said trying to think of something. "Do you remember anything about this place and where this room is" I asked hopefully

"I remember being blindfolded and being pushed into a van we drove for about an hour. When they started driving away from my house they were heading south I felt the car turnaround at first I heard cars whizzing by on a freeway. But eventually the cars stopped and it felt really bumpy like a dirt road. Then we stopped and I heard gates creak open then we drove again and then I remember being dragged up some really long stairs and then once we were inside there were 2 more sets of stairs then I was thrown in here." She said with a look of determination on her face like she was trying to remember more

"Where do you live" I asked. Sam told me her address and I went to sleep hoping Adrian would invade my dreams.

**DPOV**

"What?" I asked hoping I had heard him wrong.

"Ro….Rose she… She's pregnant" he said again

That's when I snapped I lunged for him I was going to beat the shit out of him how dare he touch my Roza. I didn't care if he was moroi he touched my Roza and got her pregnant on top of that he wasn't even responsible enough to use a Fucking condom. He ruined her life!

I was on top of him trying to get a good punch at him but he fought back "Calm down Dimitri!" he yelled

CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! How dare he even have the nerve to tell me TO CALM DOWN! We were rolling on the ground him trying to pin me down. And me trying to beat the Shit out of him.

"Dimitri STOP! CALM DOWN!" Tasha yelled trying to pull me away why was everybody telling me to calm down! "DIMITRI! THE BABY ISN'T HIS!"

My fist stopped mid air I looked up at her "What?" I asked if it wasn't his then whose is it. Tasha pulled me back off of Alex and stood me leaning against the wall

"It's yours Dimitri. It's yours." Tasha said with tears in her eyes.

I yelled and threw my fist at the wall "WHY?" I yelled until my sobs got so strong that I couldn't even hold myself up. I slid to the floor and cried. For my Roza, and for my unborn child.

**RPOV**

I was being shaken rather roughly actually who the hell is shaking me I opened my eyes and saw Nathans red ringed eyes staring back at me. "Hello Sweet heart how are you and our Baby?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone.

I couldn't risk getting him angry so I decided to play along and try and keep my baby safe for as long as possible at least until Dimitri rescued me. I just hope that Xander makes it back to the house in time. Adrian hadn't contacted me so that meant that he didn't know yet.

"Were fine but I think the Baby is hungry" I said trying my hardest not to punch the crap out of him

"Well I'll just go get you two some food I'll be back my sweet" he said and kissed my forehead I took everything I had in me not to cringe away. He got up and walked away.

"Sam!" I called out looking around the room where is she. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Sam literally collapsing on the ground. I got up quickly and went to her side. It was then that I noticed the bite marks on her neck. They bit her "Sam are you alright?" I asked helping her stand up

"Uhhh yeaa just a little drowsy" she said walking well more like stumbling to the bed.

"Sam how many bit you?" I asked hoping that the endorphins wouldn't distract her.

"Ummm just one that Nathan guy said that I needed to focus on helping you." She said slowly then the door opened again

I turned around to see a very angry Nathan with a tray of food "What are you doing up you should be in bed!" he yelled

Shit I had to think of a lie "If she's going to be the doctor of my baby then I need to make sure that she is physically capable" I shouted back

His face softened abit "well if she isn't then we can just find you a new doctor" he told me

"No I want her I trust her" I said quickly "is that my food" I said even quicker trying to change the subject.

"Yes and our baby's food too" he said as he sat the tray on the bedside table.

He came and grabbed me by my shoulder a little to forcefully and sat me on the bed "here eat" he said commandingly as he took a piece of bread and tried to feed it to me

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed the piece of bread from his hand he frowned at me and Sam just looked at me in disbelief

**DPOV**

After I got myself together I knew that I had to find my Roza no matter what now so I phoned Adrian and Lissa and informed them

"What!" the princess yelled through the phone

"Rose has been captured by strigoi" I said again calmly. "And Rose is Pregnant" my voice broke when I said that part

"Oh god" Lissa whispered "We'll be there in a bit" she added quickly. Then I hung up the phone.

I could have cared less how she was going to get here or who we was all I knew was That Rose was in danger and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I rested my head on the wall and cried for what seemed like the millionth time tonight.

**APOV **

Me, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Alberta, Janine, and a couple of other guardians all piled into two 4X4 trucks and were now on our way to My cousins house as soon as we set out on the road I fell asleep sensing that Rose was asleep. I didn't even bother with the scenery all I cared about was Rose and finding out where she was.

And there she stood now in what seemed like a very nice night gown what the hell "Rose" I called out after her.

She turned around and ran toward me "ADRIAN!" she yelled as she jumped into my awaiting arms "Good lord you have no idea how happy I am to see you" she said breathlessly

"Rose where are you?" I asked quickly I couldn't waist anytime

"I don't know were in a mansion south of this address" she said handing me a note "Sam told me that she heard cars for a good hour and a half so she must have been on a highway. Then she said that they went onto a dirt road and that the mansion is maybe three stories tall and it has an old creaky gate. Adrian you have to hurry and tell Dimitri This Physic thinks my baby is his" She said no wonder there treating her good "I don't know how long I can hold him off from wanting more" she said what did she mean more?

"What do you mean little daphire?" I asked

"Adrian just please hurry and tell Dimitri?" she said avoiding the question I decided to not question her and with a nod I let the dream fade

I woke up and sat straight up "I know where Rose is" I said then everyone turned around and faced me shocked. Except for Lissa who just cried happily and thanked me repeatedly. I sighed and close my eyes silently praying for her to come back to us safely

**DPOV**

I had just gotten off the phone with Adrian and he told me that he knew where she was. Well thank god at least we have some lead. I got dressed and ran downstairs waiting for the others to get here. Adrian was told me had an idea of where she could be so we were going to figure out exactly where she was and come up with a rescue plan. I just hope and pray that she would be alright.

Just thinking of life without Roza was too painful I just got her back and I lost her again, but I didn't just lose her this time I lost her and my baby. I looked in the hall mirror and saw my eyes yet again fill with tears. I blinked them back quickly my eyes were already red and puffy from crying so much.

The door bell rang and I ran to open it as soon as I opened the door I was punched right in the jaw by none other than Janine Hathaway

"Belivok! How could you let this happened" she yelled

I was in shock what the hell just happened. "I…I… I'm sorry" I said eventually I didn't have an excuse.

"You shouldn't have let her out alone. She's still a novice." She yelled again. As she let herself in.

"I know" I said I didn't have an excuse I should have gone with her "Janine I promise I will do everything in my power to get her back" I said sounding determined trying to hide my fears.

She looked at me intently "Belivok why do you care so much?" she asked

Shit! "Uhh. She's my student I care about her." I said a little defensively shit I hope she didn't hear it

"It sounds like you care a bit too much about her" Fuck! She did hear it

I looked around at Alberta and the rest of the guardians for help they knew about my relationship with Rose they figured it out when I was moping around the school after she broke up with me. Surprisingly they took it well. But right now they just looked at me with a look that said 'you're on your own with this one' and then everybody left the room. Shit well thanks guys!

"Uhh…Umm…Uhh" I was stalling trying to think finally coming up with nothing I just answered truthfully "I love her" and with that her fist came at me again. Well shit I wonder what she's going to do when I tell her that I got her seventeen year old daughter pregnant.

"You pervert you've been sleeping with my daughter!" she yelled as she tried punching me again. Alberta and the others came running in grabbing Janine away from me. "What are you doing he's the sick son of a bitch who has been screwing my under aged daughter" she yelled

Ouch I hated that hurt I hated that word screwing it sounded so dirty "I haven't been screwing your daughter I love her too much to just use her like some piece of trash and she love me back!" I snapped at her

"She's too young to know what love is!" she yelled

I was fixing to yell back but Alberta interrupted "ENOUGH!" she yelled getting everybody's attention "Janine let's focus on getting Rose back after then you can kill him" she told Janine well thanks Alberta. Janine just smirked at me and shrugged the guardians off.

"Okay rose said that she was in a mansion south of here somewhere in the country it was also gated" Adrian spoke up. I nodded " I think she's okay from what I saw she was being treated fairly well and I didn't see any bite marks which is a plus." He said reassuring me I let out a breath closing my eyes and thanking god I never really was religious but hell my Roza need all the help she can get.

"Did she tell you anything about the baby" Alex Said.

Shit.

_**Review please. **_

_**Im going to try and get the last chapter up Saturday or Sunday maybe Friday. It all depends on my mood so review cause they make me happy **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Chapter finally YAY! well keep an eye out for my other stories I will be posting a new one pretty soon. well enjoy this final chapter I hope I wrapped it up nice for you guys enjoy. **

**P.S: I would like to dedicate this story to ****PaleAsRoses****, and ****Lil-Miss-Disaster****. Who posted on almost every chapter. It was your reviews who kept me dedicated I hope you enjoy my ending **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters **

**RPOV**

I was in the big room lying down in the huge bed. While Sam sat on the floor with her hand now handcuffed to the baby equipment I wanted so badly to tell her to sit with me in the bed but I was afraid of what He would do if he found her in the bed again. Last time he hit her so hard she flew into the wall.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out

Sam looked up at me and smiled sadly at me "don't worry about it. It's not your fault." She said

"Yes it is if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here" I sobbed… WAIT! What the hell! IM FUCKING CRYING! WHY! I reached up and touched my tear streaked face. I looked at my hand and sure enough it was wet

I heard Sam laugh beside me I snapped my head towards her why the hell is she laughing! "Why are you Laughing" I said with a glare that usually shuts most people up, but she just laughed harder WHAT THE HELL!

"It's normal you're just having mood swings." She said between giggles

"How do you know I don't cry all the time" I snapped

"The way you looked at your hand was hilarious you looked at it like some alien" she said now literally rolling on the floor laughing eventually I joined in the laughter when suddenly the door banged open

I turned toward the intruder it was Nathan and he was looking at me sickly sweet with what was supposed to be a sexy smirk I'm guessing but it just looked evil.

"Hello my darling how is our baby doing today I hope the doctor hasn't been bothering you." He said as he crossed the room and sat at my bed

"No she's fine" I said trying to put up the best sweet act I could pull

"wonderful well I'm sure she's hungry I am going to have her escorted to the feeder" he said while snapping his fingers just then two other strigoi came in and dragged Sam out "besides me and you need time to catch up" he said while his eyes roamed my body. I shivered from fear I don't think I'm going to like his version of catch up. Because as soon as the doors were closed he was on top of me leaning in too kiss me.

I freaked out and pushed him off of me he didn't seem fazed by it because he just grabbed my arms and me pinned them over my head. As he began to lean down I yelled "stop please!" I sobbed I didn't want this no! I had Dimitris baby inside of me this couldn't be happening.

I felt his ice cold lips touch mine as his hands slid down my arms that were now tied to the head post. Down to my thighs where he roughly pulled open. "NO! STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS!" I yelled this couldn't be happening… NO!

**DPOV **

After they pulled Janine off of me we all literally searched everywhere for where Rose could be. Finally we came up on this old abandon mansion. It fit Adrian's description so that was our best bet as soon as we found it I grabbed my coat and was ready to leave when Alberta stopped me saying that we need to rest and put a plan together I reluctantly agreed. And now here I was laying here in bed alone. God only knows what they're doing to rose. I couldn't sleep without knowing for sure Rose is alright. I needed her. I needed her back with me in my arms. I needed to know that she was alright. A lone tear fell from my eyes and I let it fall freely.

**RPOV**

"I love you my darling" Nathan said completely avoiding the tears falling from my eyes. I nodded in response and as soon as he was out of the door I broke down. I yelled and yelled Dimitres name asking for forgiveness. Nathan hadn't gone much further than just kissing and touching, but I still feel violated and I knew that next time Nathan wouldn't stop at just kissing and touching. I knew that I needed to get out of here.

Soon my sobs turned into hiccups and then I fell asleep. I was pulled into Adrian's aunt's garden.

"Rose is that you?" I heard Adrian ask I turned around and sure enough he was there "Rose are you okay?" he asked getting anxious.

I shook my head and let a sob out he pulled me into his arms and tried to calm me down I just bawled my eyes out "Adri…Adrian you have to hurry. I don't think he'll stop next time plea….pleaseeeee Hurry Adrian" he just nodded and held me

"Don't worry little Daphire were almost there just hang on." He said then we jumped when we heard a loud bang and everything started to lose its color and one by one the scenery disappeared till it was just me and Adrian "that's coming from where ever you are somebody just came into your room" I started freaking out NO! No this can't be happening He came back so soon. Adrian must have noticed my anxiety cause he said " don't worry were almost there they are starting to wake me up. Just hang on a little longer. Just a little long okay. Fight just keeps fighting" He said and with that the dream disappeared.

I opened my eyes to red ringed ones before I could even yell he forced his lips on to mine. I couldn't do anything my hands were still hand cuffed. I struggled though but he just put his full wait on me. And I thrashed and kicked but wouldn't work "NO! STOP" I yelled "PLEASE!" I pleaded with tears streaming down my fazed and that sick bastered didn't even seem fazed he moved his ice cold mouth to my neck "STOP!" he moved his grip from around my waist to my legs and spread them out and pushed himself between them. I felt his erection on my thigh and that just made me yell and blood cutting scream he smashed his lips to mine again trying to silence me I shook my head "NO STOP!" I yelled

Just then I heard a loud banging noise coming from down stairs hope grew in me there here they came to save me. But then I felt my night gown being ripped from my body leaving me bare except for my undergarments. "DIMITRI!" I yelled only to be silenced by Nathans Hand. Hurry my love. Please hurry.

**DPOV**

We had just gotten through the barriers and we were now in the house. Everyone was now fighting I didn't try to fight I just had one goal and that was to find my Roza and get her out of this place. There weren't that many strigoi since it was daylight we just had to fight the strigoi off until me or Janine could find Rose when one strigoi stopped me going up the stairs. NO! I tried just pushing him to the side but he kept attacking so I fought and stuffed my stake into his heart as soon as I got the chance. And then I bolted up the stairs.

Then I heard it my name Rose was yelling for me I ran toward the sound of her voice when I came to this steel door I kept hearing muffled yells and cries with a pass code on it I turned toward the servant girl "PUT THE CODE IN!" I yelled she flinched and obeyed.

The door opened only to a long hallway and another door "STOP! PLEASE JUST STOP" I heard Rose plead heart clenched. I'm so close.

I grabbed the human girl and ran to the second door as soon as we reached the second door I heard a heart stopping scream "NOOOOO! Stop please" the end barely a whisper I didn't even wait for the girl to put the code in I kicked it down.

And saw a blonde headed strigoi laying onto of MY Roza my blood boiled I ran toward him and ripped him away and punched him. He kicked me and punched me back I didn't feel any of the pain all I felt was anger at the fact that this man tried to take what was mine I tackled him but he was fast and quickly recovered he need me and threw me half way across the room. "STOP DON'T HURT HIM!" I heard rose yell I recovered from the blow and got into my fighting stance while he just smirked at me. He threw a punch but I dodged. He hadn't expected to miss so that was my opening I tackled him and before he had time to recover I quickly jabbed my stake in him

I didn't even wait to see him I die I jumped up and saw my beautiful Roza she was unconscious on the bed now it wasn't until now that I noticed that he had bitten her. I wasn't good enough to protect her. If I couldn't protect rose how could I protect my child. I didn't even know if our baby had survived. I picked up my Roza slowly and carefully trying not to hurt her. I let a tear slip down my cheek.

The yells and grunts brought me back to reality I knew that we had to get out of here. So I ran as fast as I could to the door while yelling for the others to hurry.

We were all now in the van I looked down to the beautiful creature that was now in my arms. Her tear stroked face and the wound on her neck I wrapped my duster around her nearly naked body and I began to clean her wound trying to hold back my tears. She was alive but she shouldn't have ever been in that position in the first place.

**RPOV **

I opened my eyes was welcomed by bright lights that I knew so well. I shut my eyes quickly and groaned a hospital I was in a hospital again. Then the week's events hit me.

My hands went to my stomach was the baby okay. I looked to my right side to see and very tall Russian in a very uncomfortable position on a chair I sat up and looked around it was day time which means night time for moroi I slowly got up and out of bed and slowly and quietly made my way to Dimitri trying not to wake him up. I straddled his lap trying not to wake him up yet and it worked he was still asleep he was practically knocked out that meant that he hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

I wrapped my arms around his waist slowly still not waking him up. I bent down to his ear and pressed kiss just below his ear and whispered "wake up comrade."

He moaned but still didn't wake up so I lightly nipped at his neck and whispered again. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he seemed confused at first but soon got over it and wrapped his arms around me burying his face into my chest crying.

I smoothed his hair down trying to calm him down "Shhh comrade I'm right here I'm fine. I love you" I silently whispered.

"I almost lost you I almost didn't make it" he said looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

I wiped his tears away "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't without you" I said and before he could reply I kissed him with all of my love I had in me. I pulled back and leaned my forehead against him "I love you Dimitri…I love you sooo much" I said in barely a whisper

He looked at me with so much regret and remorse "I almost lost you an…and… our" he could barely speak but I knew what he wanted to say. I smiled our baby was okay.

"No Dimitri you saved me and our baby" I said to him

He looked at me in awe and then he crushed his lips to mine in need I knew what he needed and I needed it just as much as I did. He got up and walked us back to the hospital bed. He set me on the bed and pulled back but I wasn't having it I pulled him with me and flipped us over so that I was on top I needed this I needed to feel close to him.

Dimitri untied the back of the gown and got it of it then that I realized that I had nothing underneath I ran my hand down and under Dimitri's shirt and pulled it off. While his hands ravished my body I was about to pull off Dimitris shirt when I heard somebody say "Damn mine if I join you."

I pulled back and Dimitri flipped us over in an attempt to cover me. I looked around Dimitris shoulder just to see a kid in blue scrubs and a clip board trying to look around Dimitri to look at me. I blushed and clutched Dimitri tighter to me.

"Hey don't mind me I'm just enjoying the show" he said

"Get the fuck out and don't comeback" Dimitri growled

Now in any other situation I would have found Dimitri cussing and extreme turn on but this stupid kid was still here. Dimitri growled again and this time the kid practically ran out the room. As soon as the kid was gone Dimitri attacked my neck sucking and kissing, I knew what he was doing he was marking me as his. I didn't care I was his and he was mine no matter what. I arched my back to him pressing my chest to his he let out a long loud moan.

Just then the door opened I groaned in frustration. WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THE INTERRUPTIONS!

I looked over to see my mother standing the frozen in place she quickly covered her eyes "Belivok rose hurry up and get dressed everybody wants to see how rose is" she practically stuttered then she awkwardly walked out and shut the door

I couldn't help it I laughed at Dimitris face he was bright red with embarrassment "I don't see how this is funny" he said

"Really cause I find it quite amusing" I said with a smirk and leaned up and placed butterfly kisses all over his neck

He sighed "we have to get dressed Roza" he said while getting up and grabbing his shirt and my night gown.

I looked up at him and pulled him down to me "love you and our baby so much" I whispered

He closed his eyes and placed his hands on my stomach " me to Rose me too" he whispered and lightly and lovingly kissed me

**Well there you have it the final chapter I hoped you enjoyed it thanks so much to my reviewers and readers who have stuck with me for so long. I appreciate all of you **


	16. AN

_**Hey everyone I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and for all the people who read my story but I will not be doing a sequal I have started a new story and I am writing that its called "I'm still breathing" so if yall like my writing style then you should check that story out. Again thank you all for sticking with me and my story **_


End file.
